Rare Child
by Niernen
Summary: When Edward leaves, a heartbroken Bella encounters a boy who tells her she's a demigod: half human half god. Can she heal or will she stay heartbroken more importantly: who's her parent?
1. Chapter 1

''I don't love you anymore, you're only human'' Edward said ''Goodbye, Bella.'' And with that he left. I could hear my heart breaking and sobs as I fell to the ground. After what it felt like hours I got up and stared searching for Edw-HIM. After a while I saw something silver arrowshaped fly past me and hitting the tree in front of me, missing me by only an inch. I screamed "Whose's there?!" No reply only silence. Suddenly,a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket and a parka with a tiara came walking from the woods. She seemed to have a glow around her like an aura. "I'm Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis" I stared at her,dumbfounded 'Artemis as in the goddess Artemis''? A girl about 12 years with auburn colored hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon and a breathtaking beautiful face came out of the shadows ''Yes Isabella'' ''How do you know this''? I asked rather suspiciously.'' Because Im Artemis.'' I stared at her uncomprehending. How could this girl be Artemis? Yet I somehow found myself believing her.


	2. Percy

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I wondered what Edward was doing : maybe I could visit. With a pang I remembered what happened yesterday. I got dressed and ready for school. Jessica kept on pestering me about the details of the breakup. I ignored her however and avoided her for the rest of the day. Mike however , saw this as an opportunity to asked me out, I refused profusely, saying that I needed time to sort everything out. The rest of the day went fast, though at P.E. I managed to injure myself and Jessica and Mike by hitting their heads with a tennis racket. When I got home I didn't know what to make for dinner so I decided between Charlie's favorite meals: corn beef and cabbage or salmon. I decided on corn beef and cabbage and went to check to see if I had the stuff to make it. I did. I was about to cut the potatoes when I heard knocking at the door I knew it wasn't Charlie because he didn't come home until about 5:30. I opened the door to see a very handsome, fairly tall boy with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes with muscular arms. The boy said ''I'm Percy Jackson and I'm son of the god Poseidon.'' That was about all I heard before I lost consciousness.


	3. Camp Half Blood

**_Chapter 3: Camp Half-Blood_**

Percy's POV

I woke up early this morning and observed my cabin. It is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray atone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. My father Poseidon added a fountain in here as well. I changed into a blue aeropostle shirt and a pair of black sport shorts and went outside. I met my friend Annabeth Chase in the Athena cabin. Annabeth has curly golden hair and is tall, fit and athletic. Her eyes are an intense shade of stormy gray. She always has a distracted look as if she's thinking of a million things at once.'' Hi Annabeth.'' I said smiling at her. ''Hi Percy, did you hear about the Oracle.'' ''No'' I said confused. Had the Oracle predicted a prophecy? ''Come on let's go speak with Chiron.'' So I followed her to the Big House. Chiron is a centaur from the waist down was the body of a horse and from the waist up was the body of a man. He has thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. ''The Oracle has spoken about a demigod.'' He said. ''And speaking about demigod we think we have found one in Forks, Washington.'' ''Whose is gonna pick her up.'' I asked ''Well I was hoping you and Nico would go.'' Chiron said. ''Well then I guess it's settled then. When do we pick her up?'' I asked ''You will shadow travel with Nico.'' He said matter-of-factly. I nodded and went to The Hades Cabin and saw him laying on his bunk listening to his IPod with his eyes closed. Nico has dark brown blackish hair that looks shaggy, pale skin and wears mostly black clothes. ''Hey Nico Chiron says we have to go pick up a demigod in Forks, Washington.'' ''Okay are we shadow traveling or what?'' ''Yep'' I said. Without another word we stepped in the shadows of a tree and formed a circle holding hands. I personally hated the feeling that accompanies shadow traveling: it makes you feel as if you're going 300 mph. Abruptly the weather changed; In New York it was sunny ,but in Forks it was cloudy and a lot of green. Now we just had to find out where the girl lived and from there we would go back to New York. We decided to go to Forks High School. The bell rang and after a few moments the parking lot was flooding with teens. I saw a girl about 6'0 with light brown hair with streaks of honey and gentle brown eyes wearing glasses about an inch thick. ''Do you know where Isabella Swan lives.'' I questioned her. She gave me the address and we made our way there. We could have shadow traveled but it makes you weak and we had to shadow travel back. Once we got there I told him to sit down by a tree and I knocked the door. The door swung opened and revealed a beautiful looking girl with pale skin with lovely chocolate brown eyes, her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent and her lips are a bit too full for her slim jaw line. ''I'm Percy Jackson and I'm the son of the god Poseidon'' That was obviously too much to handle because she fell unconscious.


	4. The Daughter Of The Moon

**_The Daughter 0f The Moon Bella POV _**When Iwoke up I was disoriented: it felt as if my head was spinning. I surveyed the area around me. I wondered about and found a room that looked like an infirmary because there were kids on the rows of beds. ''Hello'' said a gruff voice behind me. I jumped up like a foot in the air. I turned around and saw the same boy that was at my door and a man horse thingy. ''Uh-hi….where I'm I'' I stammered. ''Your at Camp Half-Blood and my name's Percy Jackson. ''Percy said. ''My name's Isabella, but you can call me Bella.'' I couldn't help my growing attraction to this boy, but I had to control my emotions , after all Edward had left me because he didn't love me, and I was just Plain Jane. ''Bella's a beautiful name'' he said, smiling. I could feel my cheeks getting red ''Thanks'' I said looking down. ''I'm Chiron the camps activities director.'' said Chiron ''I'll show you around.'' And he showed me all the cabins, the lake, the woods where they played capture the flag, and the boundaries and even gave me a sword . He said I might be claimed today around the fire and that I needed to go to the Hermes cabin. As I made my way over to the lake for some peace and quiet, I spotted Percy and a beautiful blond out of the corner of my eye making their way toward me. I walked even faster not wanting to talk to anyone right now. Once I want around a bush and was sure I was out of sight I ran it and waited until I saw them. After a few moments I saw them walking down to the lake and ran as fast as I could to the camp and headed toward the Hermes cabin as I reached the door I saw Percy and the blond girl come out of the woods. I was met to the sound of cheering. After all the introducing and the hello's I wondered around the camp when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Percy and the blond girl and quickly tried to make my face as impassive as it could be. ''Yes.'' I said in a cold voice. ''Hi Bella, this is Annabeth.'' Percy said.'' Hi'' I said and walked away. I could feel their stares boring into my back as I headed out to the lake _again_ alone I hoped when I got to the beach I took my socks and dipped my feet in the pool. After a few minutes I felt a faint tap on my shoulder. When I looked up I found myself face to face to Percy after he sat down he said '' That was kind of rude you that know right not introducing yourself to her she's upset. I said truthfully'' I don't care she is not important to me.''. He laughed and said ''I'm sorry this is a lot for you to take in right now.'' No I'm used to it.'' He stared at me curiously'' Why isn't it weird?'' he questioned. ''I don't want to talk about it'' I said tightly remembering _him_. ''Okay'' he said rubbing my arm. I froze and put on my socks and shoes on quickly and ran away once I got back to camp it was already dark and I could see people going to the fire. When I got there Percy was already there with Annabeth. ''Alright I would like to welcome the new camper Isabe-'' He stopped, staring at a point just above my head. I turned around and saw everybody doing the same. I looked up and saw a miniature moon and silver arrows and had a sneaking suspicion about who my parent was. ''All hail Isabella Swan daughter of Artemis!'' Everybody stared kneeling down saying things like '' What happened to being a virgin goddess?'' ''I didn't break my oath'' a voice said some where behind me. The same girl that I saw in the woods the day _he _left me was walking towards me. '' I saved Zeus's life one and he gave me one wish and I wished for a daughter Isabella.'' She smiled at me. '' Come Isabella we have much to talk about. I followed her out of earshot of everybody else. ''Take care of yourself Bella you are my only child and you must know I love you, and here. She gave me silver arrows and said ''Here are arrows stronger than my hunter arrows, but they're still breakable goodbye sweetheart.'' She kissed my cheek and added'' And just to let you know the Cullen's are coming here to join in the war.'' And with that she vanished. I walked to the Artemis Cabin and surrendered to exhaustion.


	5. Reunite

******_The Daughter 0f The Moon_**

******_Reunite_**

******_Bella POV _** I woke up the next day feeling great: my skin was glowing faintly, my hair was now auburn with brown streaks and cascading down my back in lush waves, and I felt stronger and faster, I was happy even though the Cullen's were coming. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth in the sink that was made out of silver, and got dressed. I got out of my cabin and walked toward the Big House. As I neared it I heard some voices that sounded familiar. I smiled: I don't think I would forgive them if I did it would take a long time. As I went inside and heard gasps and all the Cullen were staring at me. "Bella'' Edward said, his voice no longer music to my ears although I was surprised that he knew who I was considering my appearance changed. It was probably my scent. I rolled my eyes and smirked "You remembered my name.''. It was at that time that I saw that another group of vampires in the corner. A strawberry blond Tanya I think was glaring at me, next to her the other vampires- the Denali Coven-were staring at me with curiosity. I smiled at them which only made the blond glare harder at me. "So when's breakfast" I asked nonchalantly. "In about 5 minutes. Do you know these vampires?" "Never before have I seen them in my life" I said nodding. I turned around and walking out of the Big House. Something cold grabbed my wrist I knew what it was before I turned around. ''Bella, l we need to talk" "No we don't now let go of me vampire." He winced, but kept his grip on my wrist. I sighed, preparing what I was about to do. I balled my fist and punched him. He went flying about 5 yards. My hand started throbbing: it was like punching cement. The two covens looked at me in amazement even Tanya was looking shocked. "It seemed like my sister took it upon herself to enhance your strength and speed'' A voice said behind me. A handsome teenage guy with sandy hair and a bright cocky smile was behind me. "Are you Apollo, the sun god and my uncle?" I questioned "Yep kiddo and since you're my sister's first and probably last I'll give you a gift. When you're injured all you have to do to heal your wound is to touch it and say 'Be healed'. I felt myself get ice-cold and turn to my regular temperature. "Bye sweetheart, take care of yourself." And with that Apollo vanished. "Your mom's Artemis?!" Emmet said. I glared at them and said "I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine.'' Without waiting for a response I went to the dining pavilion .I saw Annabeth sitting at the Athena table. I went over to her and sat next to her and said "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday it was a lot to process." "That's okay" she smiled "do you know those vampires over there: they're staring at you although the strawberry blond and the golden haired girls are glaring at you. I turned around and saw that Rosalie and Tanya glaring at me while the rest of them all looked sad. Just then symbols appeared over every vampires head.


End file.
